Ramona & Jackson
by achi1107
Summary: This is the story of our favourite characters from Fuller House : Jackson and Ramona. This is a love story between the two of them, and how they spark a relationship that they never would have thought would happen
1. Ramona & Jackson

"Lola! Wait! I can change! Don't leave me!" Jackson thought that Lola would always be his girlfriend. He did everything for her. He made sure she was comfortable. And yet she still broke up with him. He didn't know if he could ever date someone again.

The teen storms out of the kitchen into the living room, when in walks Ramona. Ramona is Jackson's friend, who also happens to live in his house. Her whole family lives in his house with his family. Ramona and Jackson had been through a lot together. Computer viruses, school breakouts, you name it, they've done it. At first they were no where near friends. But eventually, they became great friends.

"Hey Jackson, what's wrong?" The Spanish girl asks. Is it that obvious that he was upset? Jackson didn't know whether he'd tell her or not. So he told her anyway.

"Lola broke up with me. Apparently I'm too sweet and nice." Ramona looks at him pitifully, but at the same time she looks as if she understands what he's going through. As if.

"You were sweet, but that's only because you cared about her. If Popko ever did that for me, I would be flattered. Speak of the devil, I broke up with him because he cheated on me. He was going out with one of the other girls at school, and I am completely furious but at the same time sad. He said I was too bossy. Am I too bossy?" She asks. Jackson never thought she was too bossy, just a little.

"You're not too bossy, you just like to take control, be the leader. I understand that." Ramona looked thankful that he was there to comfort her.

Ramona... she's so great at everything she does, especially her dancing. She is amazing at dancing. She's so beautiful, so cute. Jackson decides to give it a try and leaned in to kiss Ramona...

—

Ramona didn't know what to do. Jackson's face was already getting closer. What would she do? She didn't know. So she decided to see what happened if she kissed him back.

Turns out, kissing Jackson isn't as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, it felt pretty good.

"So what do we do now? Do we start dating? Do we tell our mums? Please don't tell mine. She'll freak out. But what do we do?" Ramona started ranting on and on, until Jackson stops her.

"Calm down. I really think you're a great girl, and maybe we should date, but we will not speak one word about it to any of our families. I mean my mum would freak out too. So how about it?" he asks.

"Ok then. So we're dating?" Ramona found it hard to believe she just might be dating the person she lives with.

"I guess so," replied Jackson.

"What is happening? One day Jackson and I can't even stand being in the same room and now we're dating," the girl muttered to herself as she walked back to her room.

—

Jackson couldn't believe what just happened. One minute Lola is breaking up with him and the next he's got a date with her best friend Ramona. What had changed? Ramona was the one who ruined his sixth birthday by riding away on the pony ride. Nothing in him had really changed... except for hormones. It must be hormones.

Just then DJ walks in from the kitchen. Why don't they ever walk in through the front door? It makes a lot more sense.

"Hey Jackson! How was your day?" she questions, and it feels like she already knows what happened. Mums. They always make you feel like they know everything. Jackson tries to keep a straight face, and tries not to tell her what happened.

"Today was great, mum. How about you?" he asks, but it wasn't needed, for in comes Max in a cowboy suit riding Cosmo.

"Yee haw! I'm a cowboy! Giddy up horsie!" screams Max.

"Max, get off Cosmo! He's a dog, not a horse. Max!" DJ runs off following Max beckoning for him to get off.

Ramona, huh. Jackson thought things couldn't be better. For now at least.


	2. First Date

"Hey you two! Where are you guys going?" DJ asks as she tries to handle Tommy who's crying and Kimmy who's shrunk her washing again.

"Uh... we're going to meet up with some friends, right Jackson?" Ramona nudges him in the side, so that he would play along and not blurt out everything.

"Uh, yeah, that's it. Meeting up with some friends is all," he replies.

"Why is he so bad at lying?" she inquires, but in her head, or that would have been a dead giveaway. "At least DJ is too occupied to notice."

"Ok then, you two kids have fun, ok? No Kimmy, you do NOT wash whites with the rest of clothing!"

"Ok, let's go then," Ramona drags Jackson out of the kitchen to the backyard. "That was close. You really have to work on your lying skills. Luckily for you she didn't have time to notice how bad a liar you are because of my mum."

"Yeah, Kimmy did kinda save our butts. But, that's only because her brain is the size of a walnut," Jackson chuckles to himself. Ramona knew what he said was true, but had to defend her mother anyway.

"Don't talk about my mother like that. Anyway, where are we going? I mean, where are you taking me for lunch?" This was a question Ramona needed to know. She didn't want to be taken somewhere that was totally weird, like McDonalds.

—

Ramona always wanted to know everything. But this time, it would be a surprise. He'd already set up everything just an hour ago, and got one of his friends to watch it so nothing bad would happen, like birds.

"A special place for a special girl," he replied. "Come on. Let's go. It shouldn't take long to get there."

He held her hand and started walking with her, hoping that she'd be impressed by what he did for her. After a while, Jackson stopped.

"Why aren't you moving?" Ramona asked. She looked confused. That's exactly what Jackson had wanted.

"Because we're here. Come on, we just have to walk a little bit more down the steps and we should be there," he answered with a cheeky smile.

"But... it's the beach. What are we doing at the beach? I thought we were getting lunch?" The Spanish girl looked confused. She definitely does not know what's coming.

"Stop asking questions and just walk with me. Everything will be explained in a minute." So Jackson went forth, and was followed by a confused Ramona, when they reached the spot. Ramona's face lit up as soon as she saw why they were there.

—

Ramona didn't know what to think. Jackson really did all this for her?

"You did all this... for me? You're so sweet! Thank you, Jackson," Ramona exclaims. There was a whole table covered with red plait tablecloth, and on it was a whole picnic set up. It must have taken Jackson a while just to set this up. But the fact that he went through all that just for her, was just remarkable.

"So, how long exactly did it take to set up all this? And did you make this food?" Seriously, if Jackson made this, she wanted to make sure it wasn't food poisoning.

"It took about 20ish minutes to set up, and I did not make the food. I asked Aunt Stephanie if she could help me make some food for a picnic with my date. I never told her who the 'special person' was, though," the teenage boy replied.

"Jackson... he's so sweet!" The Spanish girl remarks in her head.

Ramona sits down, and so does Jackson. Ramona grabs a sandwich, which appears to be a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich.

"So Jackson, what has been the worst moment of your life so far?" questioned a curious Ramona, while eating her sandwich.

"Let me think... at the time, it was probably when you moved in and stole my bedroom," he stated. Well, it wasn't her best day either, but the bedroom helped. "What's your worst moment in life so far?"

"I'd say it would have to be kissing Popko a thousand times. I totally regret that," replied Ramona.

—

They talked for a long time, learning secrets they've kept from other people, and embarrassing moments.

Jackson was grateful that Ramona was his new girlfriend. It seemed like an unreal possibility that they would ever hook up. They were like brother and sister. But now, they'd be something more.

Suddenly, there's silence, and they both just stare into each other's eyes. Ramona moves in closer to kiss him, and Jackson joins in.

"It feels so good kissing Ramona," he states, but in his head.

Soon, their date had finished, and they walked back home. On the way back, Jackson was thinking about how this relationship could spark into something more.


	3. Caught!

"Hey Ramona, you busy?" Mums. Why do they always have to intrude on alone time?

"Sure Mum. Come in. What's bothering you?" Ramona inquires. "There's no other reason you'd be here so don't give that 'I don't know what you're talking about' face, because I know you too well."

"She's always looking for me for advice, even if it should be the other way 'round," she remarks in her head.

"Aw, you figured me out. You're too good. What doe mean? Is it like 'tiny turtles yodel loudly'? I mean seriously, I cannot figure out these abbreviations," Kimmy explained, looking very annoyed shaking her phone up and down.

"Mum, it means 'talk to you later'. Who is this from anyways? Oh, it's from Papa. It just means he'll text you later. Stop waving your phone around, you might drop it!" Ramona really wondered if that poster she read about inheriting your mother's intelligence instead of your father's was true. Because it really didn't seem that way.

Kimmy walks out of the room, and a good thing too because in comes Jackson. Sometimes Jackson would come in her room, they'd close the door and kiss. And Ramona knew by the look on Jackson's face, that that's exactly what they're going to be doing.

"Hey Mona," he says, and closes the door.

"Hey Jackson," she replies and moves closer to him. She then reaches out her hand to his body, and pulls him closer. Jackson kisses her and she kisses him back.

—

Jackson was enjoying this secret of theirs. A secret that they could keep until they were ready. He was also enjoying this kiss.

"Ramona, you in here? We need to... oh man!" Oh no. Not Max! Ramona pulled away from Jackson as soon as possible. Jackson was really hating his scrawny little brother just about now. Max now knew about them. He's probably going to tell everyone about them, and they'd be busted. "Lookie what we have here. Jackson and Ramona, I didn't think you guys even liked each other. But here I am, proving myself wrong. The things I learn!" exclaimed Max.

"Max, please don't tell anyone. Mum would freak out and so would everyone else. Please don't tell," Jackson begged. Who knew what would happen if Max told everyone? Jackson had to take precautions.

"Ok, I won't tell... if you both do my chores for a month!" the little boy replied. He's too smart. There was no way Jackson and Ramona were going to bargain with him. Once he's set his price, there no negotiation.

"Fine," grunted Ramona and Jackson at the same time.

"So, I have to lie when Mum, Aunt Stephanie or Kimmy bring up your relationships?" Max asks.

"Yeah, just tell them we're not dating anyone, ok?" Jackson wanted to make sure he wouldn't say that he was dating a mermaid or something. The adults would think that was fishy (pun unintended).

"Ok! Speaking of dates, I've got Rose to go see. Adios!" That kid has some wild dreams.


	4. Ready

"Stephanie, I've got a hypothetical question involving relationships," Ramona starts, hoping to get some advice from Stephanie without hinting off anything.

"Ah, well, you've come to the right person. What is this hypothetical question?" Stephanie asks.

"Well, say if two people were in a relationship, but it was a secret, so nobody else knew. But then someone else finds out, and uses it to their advantage. What would you do in this situation?"

"Wait, So you're asking me if you and Jackson got in a relationship and kept it a secret, but Max found out and asked you to do chores for a month, what should you do?" Ramona stared in disbelief. How'd she know? And why do secrets reveal themselves in this kitchen all the time?

"When did you find out?" Ramona asked. Stephanie looked shocked. Was that supposed to happen?

"I was just kidding around with you, but seriously? You're actually dating Jackson Fuller? My nephew, Jackson Fuller?" Ramona nodded, and Stephanie did this whole 'I told you so routine', which didn't make any sense to Ramona.

"Why are you doing an 'I told you so' routine? There's no one else here except me and you."

"Well, I did a bet with myself that you and Jackson would hook up when time comes. I mean, you live in the same house. Things are bound to happen," explained Stephanie, and her explanation actually made sense. They lived in the same house, and they were the same age, so obviously something was bound to happen.

"Just, _please_ don't tell anyone else about this. Too many people already know," pleaded Ramona.

—

Jackson walks in, thinking about the 'great' day he was going to have at Rocki's house. Summer school assignments weren't the best thing in the world for Jackson. And neither was Rocki. But Ramona was.

"Hey Mona. Aunt Stephanie," Jackson greeted them with a smile. Aunt Stephanie and Ramona looked at him, and suddenly he felt weird, like there was some important conversation that was going on.

"Anyways, I won't tell, but I think you two should. Secrets don't keep themselves forever." What secret?

"Ok, what are you guys talking about?" Jackson was in a state of panic. What have these two been talking about? Obviously they were having an important conversation.

"Stephanie found out about us. She was kidding around about me and you and I took it too seriously and the truth spilled. I'm sorry, Jackson." Wow. Ramona looked like she felt really bad about letting the truth out, but honestly, it didn't matter to him. Jackson didn't care too much that one more person knew. In fact, he wouldn't care if everyone knew about them.

"It's okay, Mona. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't care if everyone knew about us. I'm just happy that your mine and I'm yours." Jackson reached out to her and hugged her close, because she needed one.

—

Jackson's always so sweet. He knows how to make someone feel better about themselves.

"The question is, are you ready to tell everyone about us? Because I'd be happy too," asks Jackson. Ramona didn't know whether she was ready. Whether she wanted everyone to know. But she trusted her heart.

"Yes. I'm ready."


	5. Announcement

"Okay everyone! It's family meeting time!" exclaimed DJ as everyone was getting to the living room. Family meeting time was when everyone who lived there, family or friend, would get together and discuss issues or announce something. Jackson was ready to tell his family, but Ramona wasn't looking so sure.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. Don't worry," Jackson whispered in her ear, but discreetly.

"So... who's got an issue they would like to discuss?" DJ asks. Max's hand shoots straight up in the air. "Yes, Max?"

"Well, I would like to put out that there are too many people in this house and that Fernando _needs_ to move out. He bothers me too much. Why did you even agree to let him be part of the family meetings?" Max makes a face at Fernando. Fernando makes one back at Max.

Jackson wondered how he got stuck in a family like this. And the he realised that in future if he ever married Ramona, Kimmy _Gibbler_ and Fernando would be his father-in-law and mother-in-law. That's not the greatest thought. He'd be stuck in the middle of _two_ crazy families. Technically, he already was.

"Look, remember that we should include everybody and never exclude. Stop making faces at each other! Plus, Fernando is thinking of moving house soon," replied DJ.

"Finally," grunted Max.

—

Ramona felt her heart racing. Soon they would have to tell everyone about them. She really hoped that her mother and papa wouldn't freak out, because she does not want to see that.

"Any other problems? Any at all? What about exciting news? Anybody have exciting news tell?" Oh no. This is it. Now they would have to tell everyone. There was no backing down now.

"Well, there's something Jackson and I have to say," Ramona started. She didn't feel like she could say it. Luckily, Jackson got the message.

"Ramona and I have been dating for the past three weeks," he stated. All at once, there were shocked faces around the whole room. But especially from DJ, Kimmy and Fernando.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about this? We are so happy for you! Oh, and Kimmy, you owe me ten bucks," exclaimed DJ. She runs up to the two of them and hugs them, followed by Kimmy and Fernando.

"What is with this family and making bets in relationships?" Ramona wondered.

—

"Jackson, you treat my Ramona nicely. I don't want anything bad happening to her, or else I will have something bad happen to you," warns Fernando.

"Papa, don't threaten him." Ramona nudges Fernando in the side.

"It's okay, really. Fernando only wants the best for you, and I respect that," Jackson replied. Things were looking up for them. They now had their families to support them.

Family meeting continued with Kimmy ranting on about some problem that Jackson had already forgotten. At least the truth is out now.


	6. Back to School

Jackson couldn't believe it. The summer holidays were over. Now they'd have to go back to school. Not that he really left. He had to go to summer school, but at least he learnt more, and was smarter than he was before.

"School, here I come! I'm smarter than I used to be, so give me your best shot!" Jackson screamed outside his school.

"Shut up! You're too loud," complained Ramona. "Plus, you might have just jinxed yourself and might have the worst day at school in history." She was right. What if he did jinx himself? Too bad. What's been done has been done.

The two walk in hand in hand, without caring what people thought about them. The school was the same as always, but felt different for Jackson. He felt more confident about school, and he was going to try his best to get good grades.

"Hey Ramona! Jackson. You're holding hands. Is that normal? Don't you guys usually avoid each other?" asked Lola. Well, she's in for a surprise. In fact, everyone was.

"Actually, Ramona and I are dating," Jackson remarks a bit too loudly. Ramona was right. He was too loud. There were gasps all throughout the hall, and suddenly Jackson felt really awkward, and judging by the look on her face, Ramona was too.

—

"Why Jackson!" Ramona cried in her head.

"Surprise?" Lola looked kinda shocked. She was dating Jackson just a month ago. And now Ramona was with him.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Lola asks.

"One month. We kinda hooked up after you broke up with me," replied Jackson. Ramona was relieved she didn't have to explain any further on what happened to Lola.

Everyone else looked shocked. They probably didn't know that Lola broke up with Jackson. Or that Ramona broke up with Popko. But they moved on, worrying about their own problems.

"I have _one_ request. Let's not be one of those people who make out for hours at the lockers," suggested Ramona. She didn't like those people, and certainly didn't want to become one of them.

"Yeah, I despise those guys. They always make you feel uncomfortable and block you from getting to your locker."

"I'll see you at lunchtime, okay?" Ramona walked into her first class. A new year means a new start.

—

The day dragged on, and Jackson didn't bother to listen to any of his classes. Looks like summer school did not prepare him for the boring work ahead of him. But finally, it was lunchtime, and Jackson rushed out of his classroom into the dining hall. Waiting for him was Ramona, who was talking to Popko.

"So, it's really true that you and Jackson are dating? What made you decide to make a silly mistake like that?" Popko snapped.

"Jackson is a good guy, better than you'll ever be," Ramona remarked. Jackson decided to step in and try to stop this.

"Popko, get lost. There's no need of being jealous," he shouted. Popko went red with anger. He walked up to Jackson, and punched him right in the eye. Jackson punched him back in the nose, and it started to bleed.

"Stop! None of this is going to solve anything!" screamed Ramona. She was right. Fighting wasn't going to do any good.

Jackson walked back all the way home, and Ramona followed.

—

"Come on, we should get back," said Ramona. "School's not over."

"I don't care. I'm not going back. Not today. You can either come with me or go back. Your choice," Jackson stated. Ramona didn't want to leave Jackson, yet leaving school was wrong. But she went with Jackson anyways.

"Look, I'm not going back. Just tell me how we're going to explain getting home early and the swollen eye," asked Ramona.

"I got punched in the eye and got sent home early and you were told to go home with me because I don't know the way home," Jackson suggested. Actually, that sounds like a pretty good excuse. First day of school went terribly wrong. Ramona hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.


	7. Playground

Just before the the story begins, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading for a while, I've been really busy. But now, back to the story :)

"Can we can we can we? Pleeeeease?" begged Max. They were in the middle of a debate on whether they would go to the park or not. Jackson really hoped they did, it would be fun. And it would be good exercise too.

"Okay, fine. Stephanie how about you take them? You've got nothing else to do," DJ suggested. Stephanie put on this hurt look on her face.

"Hey, I have a life, you know," Stephanie responded. Jackson didn't think they needed any of the adults to come. But the more the merrier.

"Well, you don't really since Jimmy is on some expedition in Africa. You've just been lying on the couch binge watching or face timing Jimmy or eating food in the kitchen. That's not exactly a life," DJ remarked. Well, his mother was right. It wasn't exactly a life.

"Fine, I'll take them. Come on, let's go," Stephanie grunted unenthusiastically. Max cheered and skipped out of the kitchen following Stephanie. Jackson followed behind.

—

Ramona didn't exactly want to go to the park. There isn't usually much to do there, except the little kiddies playground. And that is tiny.

Jackson noticed Ramona standing there. He came back to her, asking why she wasn't coming.

"Well, I don't really want to go. There's nothing to do there," Ramona replied. She didn't really feel like she needed to be there. Plus, there was work to do at home.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Trust me." Jackson persuaded Ramona to join them. But she didn't think she'd enjoy it.

The walk there was somewhat enjoyable. It was nice to get outside for a change. The leaves on the trees were mostly red or orange. There was a cool breeze blowing towards the east, it was amazing.

"Maybe the park won't be so bad," Ramona thought to herself as they were nearing the park.

—

The park had been one of Jackson's favourite places from when he was a little kid. He used to come here all the time and play on the playground. His father used to take him there when he was younger. Tears formed in Jackson's eyes as the memory appeared in his mind.

"Come on, we are going to play tag. You're it!" he shouted as he jabbed Ramona on the shoulder.

Jackson ran as fast as he could, and it seemed that Ramona did as well. She was chasing after Max. Eventually, she tagged Max, and he ran straight for Jackson. Jackson let him catch up to him, knowing that Max wouldn't be able to get him otherwise. Max tagged him, and first Jackson went to Stephanie, but she was way too fast for him, so he ran towards Ramona instead. He caught up to her, and while tagging her tripped over her foot. He fell on top of Ramona, which made them both just laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing? If anything you should be crying because the fall hurt you," Max remarked, and it only made them laugh even more. Jackson kissed her, and it lasted for about twenty seconds before Max told them to 'get a room!'. Stephanie wasn't even bothered to say anything. She was just sitting on a bench.

—

Jackson rolled over to the side, and started staring at the sky. Ramona didn't get Why sometimes people stared at the sky. Was there something they were seeing that she couldn't? Being in a family that was split half the time didn't help anything. It felt like her parents didn't have enough time to play with her. I mean, not that that's a bad thing now.

"Hey Jackson, why do people stare at the sky all the time?" Ramona needed to know. She didn't want to be left out. Jackson started laughing, and then realised that she wasn't joking.

"You're serious. You don't know what cloud watching is?" Jackson looked astonished at her, probably because there was something that obviously no one ever informed her about. Ramona shook her head.

"Well, cloud watching is a game of imagination. For example, you see that cloud over there? It looks like a car to me," Jackson started explaining the whole process.

"I think I get it," Ramona states. "That one right here looks like a horse with a... monkey head."

"See? You've got it." Maybe the park wasn't so bad. She should come out here more often.


End file.
